The Fight Over Phoenix
by Aaron Truthtaker
Summary: After the trial of Lana Skye, Ema tells Phoenix her true feelings. Maya came back early and didn't seem too pleased about this......


Turnabout: Fighting over Phoenix.

Takes place after the events of Case 1-5. They've only been together for 3 days but, Ema has already got a crush on Nick. Maya isn't too pleased that some random girl is going to take her "special someone".

**Yeah.....This story didn't really turn out as I expected. At first I was gonna focus on Ema trying to seduce Phoenix then Jealous Maya would step in at they just fight over him.**

**But then I began to turn out more like a courtroom battle...Anyways Please review.**

* * *

It was just after the trial of Lana Skye. Damon Gant had been found guilty for murder and blackmail. Ema, who has been helping Phoenix in place of Maya, was so grateful of him for helping her sister and mending their relationship. But there was more to that than she thought. Originally, Ema had a crush on Edgeworth (because he was so cool), but after spending three days together, investigating the crime scenes and solving the (oh so difficult) mystery, she began to develop a feeling for her defense attorney.

**Courtroom Lobby!!!**

"Oh bless you, Mr. Wright." Lana said "You've manage to solve such a difficult case. The true culprit was very difficult to bring down, but you somehow managed to pull it off"

"Gee thanks. I couldn't have done it without the help of your little sister" he answered modestly.

Ema moved her glasses and replied. "It was nothing, Mr. Wright. It was science that helped us crack this case. I hope you've now come to realize the importance of it"

"HEY PAL!" Gumshoe, feeling left out, suddenly yelled "What about me?"

**What about you, Gumshoe? ….……Whatever. Let's just get to the main part.**

....

.....**  
**

After saying their goodbyes to Lana, Ema followed Phoenix back to the office.

"Mr. Wright…I-I-" She paused for a while before continuing. "I just want to say…Thanks again ..for accepting the case. I really appreciate your help"

"Don't mention it. Just doing what I can to help the innocent"

Of course she was grateful. Lana was getting colder and more distant everyday. Until Phoenix helped her in that trial, and bought the two sisters back together. She no longer had anymore reason to be in this office. The case has already been solved. What else could she possibly want from him?

"…."

"Something on your mind?" he asked, before he continued reading the newspaper.

"I-I was wondering if you had an opening for an assistant." She asked boldly.

"What? Why?"

Ema turned her head back to hide her small blushing. "I mean you've haven't been accepting clients requests for 2 months because you had no assistant, right?"

"That's true" Agreed, Phoenix. "To tell you the truth, the reason I accepted your request was because you remind me of …her"

It was his old assistant, Maya Fey. The sister of his departed boss, Mia, who was murdered by that stupid ……Redd White of Blue corp!!!! (Curse you.) It was there when the two met. He defended Maya and sent the culprit to jail. After the case she became his assistant and they've been together ever since.

"So, …….will you accept me?" Ema was anxious, wanting an answer.

"I don't know" The lawyer said. "My old assistant will be back in a few months, and aren't you supposed to be continuing your studies in Europe?"

Her career as a scientist can wait, she thought. All that mattered to her right now was to be Phoenix's new lovely assistant.

"OH, PLEASE!" She insisted.

He couldn't resist due to her resemblance to Maya. Phoenix finally gave in, then he sighed and face palmed.

"Alright, Ema. You can work for me. I guess you're better than no one anyway." He said sarcastically, mocking what she said to him on their first day.

Ema was overjoyed to hear it. From this day forward, she was gonna spend the rest of her days with the man who helped her sister.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Wright." She smiled happily. "I promise you I'll make a great assistant. I won't let you down."

'I hope she isn't a glutton for burgers and watch kid's TV shows like Maya was' He thought. Those things almost got him broke.

"Mr. Wright…." She then looked more serious.

"What now?" He said in annoyance.

"I-I-I've really enjoyed spending the 3 days investigating with you. I know it's only a short time, but I…I….I-"

Her words were delayed for a moment as Ema tried to gather her courage to confess her true feelings.

'Don't tell me! I think I know where this is going.' thought Phoenix beginning to sweat.

…….

"I-I……. I really like you, Mr. Wright!" She finally did it. She managed to get that out of her chest. How will he react to this? She wondered.

Phoenix was right about his hunch so he face palmed again 'I knew it! I just knew it! Why does this always happen to me!'

Unfortunately, he couldn't return her feelings. But it wasn't because he already had someone to love like Maya. Ever since Dahlia tried to kill him, he hadn't been dating anyone else, as he figured that any other girl's love for him would be a lie, or they might just be dating him to get something from him. I mean just look at him! What would a girl even see in him? Even though he's cooler now, but he still couldn't let go of the past.

Phoenix couldn't just tell her off just like that though, as it might hurt her feelings, so he tried to reason with her.

"Hey, slow down! Don't you think you should wait before getting so serious about this?" He inquired. "I mean it's only been three days and there might me someone better for you"

Yeah, Ema….Why don't you wait for a few years? I heard there's this really hot rock star, prosecutor guy named Kl…

"NO! I DON'T WANT HIM!! He may look charming, but what has he ever done for me? NOTHING!?! "

Ok Ok….sorry I asked. Geez. :(

Wait a minute. Of course he couldn't have done anything for her. They haven't even met yet. Unless…………..……Aw, forget it. Let's just continue what she has to say….

"I'm sure! There's no one else" She said with the determined look. "I really want you, Mr. Wright"

'Something tells me I'm not getting rid of her that easily' He sweated even harder.

………….

Unable to control her feelings any longer, she began to approach Phoenix. He moved his chair back to avoid her, but he was running out of space, fast.

"H-H-Hey! This isn't funny anymore, Ema"

…….

……

Her actions were starting to scare the crap out of Phoenix.

….....

The cute little scientist walked slowly towards her new boss…and love victim.

Step by step, she was moving closer and closer towards him.

The more she got closer, the more she craved for him.

"Ehehehehe….. " Giggled Ema. Her eyes cold and lifeless like that of a psychotic girl "There's no where to go, Mr. Wright………You're only delaying the inevitable…...Ehehe"

"Please stop this, Ema. You're creeping me out!"

……Finally, he got stuck in the corner of the room.

…..she had him pinned now. There was no where he could run. He should've gotten of the chair when he had the chance but it was too late now.

….Before he could even try to escape, she quickly grabbed his arms and held him there.

"Why do you try to resist me?" She turned her head back for a moment then looked him right in the eyes.

"Don't you think I'm………… pretty?" She tried to seduce him by making the sad look she did when she first came to the office, mimicking Maya's expression.

At that moment, Phoenix had an illusion. Maya's face flashed upon Ema's. His heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"M-M-May..….Err….. E-Ema….." He almost slipped out Maya's name.

"Kiss me, Mr. Wright." She said in a sexy tone….. It's definitely Ema's voice, but what Phoenix really heard was Maya's, saying… "Kiss me, Nick."

His heart was racing as she pulled him towards her. Both of them were breathing heavily as their bodies yearned for each other.

Ema, on top of Phoenix, moved her legs between his and wrapped her arms around him. They closed their eyes and leaned closer….. She was getting even more excited as they were about to kiss……but then

……

They were interrupted as the door opened and a familiar voice called.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

She stared at them with her mouth wide open when she noticed another girl on top of Phoenix.

They both turned around and looked at the girl in the purple shrine robe.

……

All were silent, in shock at the situation.

'Dammit! I was so close! Why did that b**ch have to come back so soon and ruin the moment?' said Ema, frustrated that she didn't even get a chance to kiss him yet.

"M-Maya! I-It's not what you think!" He pushed Ema to the side tried to explain.

.....**  
**

**"NICK!" She angrily yelled! "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?! WHO IS THIS WOMAN!?!?!"**

......

He had to come up with an excuse fast.

"Maya! I can explain everything…She….We're not-" but was cut off by Ema.

"I'm Ema Skye, Scientific Investigator! " she said proudly "I'm his recent client; rather my sister is…I've been helping him out in court and investigating crime scenes"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY NICK!?!?!" Maya looked Jealous.

Well after the trial and my sister found innocent, I decided to continue working for him." Ema spoke sinisterly. "…You could say I'm his new assistant …….and girlfriend!"

She smirked and hugged him tighter which mad Maya even madder.

"Well, too bad! Your job ends here" she yelled. "Nick would never replace me long as I'm here! I'm a better assistant than you could ever be"

"You? Don't make me laugh!" she sounded confident. "What can a shrine maiden who knows nothing about law can do for a defense attorney like him?"

"Well for starters, I happen to be a spirit medium. I can summon his departed mentor AKA my sister to help him win trials."

"Spirit channeling? That's rich. What kind of Idiot would fall for that? We all know that it doesn't exist. Unlike scientific methods which can help look for evidence and find the identities of the real culprits! You're nothing but a fraud!"

"Umm…. Ema?" He had to inform her "Those spirit channeling things ARE real. I've seen it with my own eyes. She summoned my mentor to help me win against Von Karma"

"W-What? I-Impossible!"

Ema couldn't believe what she just heard. She had to think of something quick in order to keep Phoenix. There's no way she was gonna give him back that easily.

'EUREKA!' she managed to come up with something.

"Ok, I admit. You really aren't a fraud. But you can't stay here, because you're in training to become the master of the Kurain village."

"You're one to talk you know that?" Phoenix argued. "You can't stay here either…. because you're going to become a scientist. You'll have to continue your studies in Europe!"

"That's right!" Maya backed up Phoenix.

But Ema was still persistent and would do anything to keep her new boyfriend.

"I won't accept that! Mr. Wright belongs to me now! I could cancel my study plan if I wanted. You don't-…….."

The tables had turned in her favor again "You don't really care about him. In fact, you even tried to leave him without saying goodbye."

"She does have a point you know……." Phoenix began to think back. "You left me a note after the trial with Von Karma. Had I arrive at the station too late, I would've lost contact with you, and I might not have seen you again."

"See? This is exactly my point. Aren't YOU the one who was going to leave him? So what makes you think you deserve him at all?"

"ACK!" Things were looking bad for Maya now. She looked sad now as she tried to explain herself "No…That's not…I mean….I had to go back so that I can summon my sister for him. I even promised I'll be back."

"But how DID you promise him? In the note or at the station? Hmmm?" Ema grinned.

"And one last thing……You've been wasting HIS money on burgers and cartoons. You're just using him to live a luxurious life off him. Face it Maya. He doesn't care about you, nor does he need you around to bother him anymore."

"That's not true…..I ….I-I would never…." She completely broke down and started crying.

Maya was totally defeated. Of all the things she did to him, Nick was unlikely to take her back now…. 'so….he doesn't need me?' All hope was lost for her….No chance of reuniting with her special someone.

……..

"Don't give up, Maya! You can still win this!!" A familiar voice called out to Maya in her head..

"Sis? Is that you? Please! I need help."

Yes, Mia has appeared in Maya's mind this time. In a desperate time like this, she was probably Maya's only hope.

"You haven't lost him yet, sis. I'd usually say this to Phoenix, but now it's YOUR turn to think outside the box"

Ah yes. This was Mia's famous quote when things look rough. Finding contradictions was something Maya had never done before though. She wasn't as bright as her sister and has never taken the intensive training Phoenix has faced with his mentor. Could she really pull this off?

Clueless, Maya asked her sister. "Me? But, how?"

"Think! There was something Ema said about you that sounds weird; in fact there were a lot of things." That was the only clue she gave her before she disappeared.

Hmm, what was it that Ms. Skye said? How can Maya prove that she really cared about Nick and that he still needed her? Maya didn't have much time to think because Ema was attempting to kiss him again. She had to do this right here and now…..

"OBJECTION!!!!"

Both Ema and Phoenix were stunned with their eyes wide open in surprise.

"I've spot a contradiction in your last statement" she said like a real lawyer.

"Maya! Have you gone insane?" said phoenix, seeing her act exactly like him (and Mia when she was alive).

"Insane? Have you forgotten, Nick? I'm the sister of your Mentor. The undefeated defense attorney, Mia Fey! "

'Yep, she's totally lost it' thought Phoenix 'and I'm quite certain that's not Mia due to the size of her assets.'

"Ms, Skye? I was wondering. Could you tell me exactly HOW you know all that stuff about me?"

Ema didn't feel intimidated because such and irrelevant question could prove nothing.

"Fine I'll tell you. The reason I know all that stuff was because my darling Mr. Wright has been talking about it all the time during our investigation. It was a little annoying 'cause it sounded like he was obsessed about you ore something"

………

"AHA! I've got you now, Ema"

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

Maya put her hand on her chin and started to think. "You said that Nick didn't care about me, but if that were true-"

She then walked small coffee table in the middle of the room and slammed it!

…..

The "Cornered 2001" theme song started playing from no where

…..

"- then he wouldn't be so obsessed about me!"

"AAAAAH!?!?" Screamed Ema, "BASELESS! This is baseless conjecture!"

"Oh, is it now?" her smile filled with confidence. "Then why don't you tell me, what DID Nick exactly say when you were about to kiss.

"H-He said… My (Pause) Ema…of course. It's unlikely that he could get my name wrong. "

'My, Ema? Why did he have to pause before saying her name?'

"OBJECTION" desk slam "It does sound kinda weird, don't you think? It sounded like he almost slipped out my name before he said yours."

Maya turned her attention to Phoenix

"Tell me nick? Who's face did you see before you kissed her"

"It was,…ACK!! It was you. I saw your face flash before me…..Ow"

Ema slapped his face. "Mr. Wright. How could you? Thinking about another woman while making out with me."

"Exactly, Ema! He wasn't thinking about you at all!"

"No….. No…..!!!!!!" Her pink glasses shattered.

"And by the way, YOU are the fraud around here. I know you had to make your hair like so that it would look like mine, in order to seduce MY Nick!......Which means that the one he truly cares about-"

Slowly, she moved her arm up and snapped it forward, pointing at them the way Phoenix and Mia did… "The one he truly cares about…is ME!!!"

'N-NO WAY! Where in the world did she learn to do that?'

Phoenix was actually impressed at her skills. It would've been better if she could've done this earlier and save him a lot of work.

"N-Nice work, Maya. You really are much like your older sister."

Ema was desperate now. She only had one last dirty trick up her sleeve, and didn't seem like it was gonna work anyway.

"Wait! You still haven't proven that you really care about him. He's still hurt from you leaving him alone. If you can't prove that then there's no way he'll take you back"

.....

The theme song stopped.

……

"It's true" Maya turned her head back .. "There's no evidence I can show you that ca prove that………….Nonetheless, I told him I would return in a few years and I would've too, ….if only I hadn't missed him and came back early! "

Phoenix was moved by what she said "M-Maya"

If I truly didn't care, I would've stayed at Kurian and you two would've made out already"

"NO! I WONT LET YOU HAVE HIM!" She quickly pulled Phoenix's head to get that kiss from him.

"Admit it. Ema. you've lost! Now….GET OFF MY, NICK!"

Ema was pushed off the chair and she fell on her butt.

"Maya…Fey…..MAYA FEY!!!" She jumped up and punched Maya in the face. "NO ONE TAKES EMA'S BOYFRIEND!!! NOBODY!!!"

No more battle of wits. It got purely physical now! The two girls fought like wild beasts while Phoenix just watched them get it on.

"Why do I even bother" He faced palmed for a final time.

.......

.......

…._After that incident, never again did Phoenix have a good night sleep as one of them would try to crawl up his bed and got stopped by the other. At working hours, both of them would fight over Phoenix and try to prove that she was the better assistant…..Now he had to pay EVEN MOAR for both of them he can no longer relax and had to accept every case inorder to have enough money to support the two girls. _

_....  
_

* * *

**The End**


End file.
